Many applications involve the interaction of liquids with solid surfaces. Often, it is desirable to control or influence the manner of the interaction, particularly the degree of wetting of the surface, so as to achieve a specific result. As an example, surfactants are sometimes added to liquids used in cleaning processes to achieve increased surface wetting. Conversely, liquid repellent coatings are sometimes added to products to reduce surface wetting and accelerate drying of the surface.
The principles and properties affecting surface wetting have been studied for decades to understand physical/chemical interactions that effect the nature of the surface. There has been and continues to be a particular interest in surfaces that are resistant to wetting by liquids. Such surfaces are referred to as hydrophobic where the liquid is water, and lyophobic relative to other liquids.
Interestingly, medical devices such as catheters, ventilation tubes, endotracheal and the like generally are treated with hydrophilic or lubricious coating, helping to reduce friction between the body lumen and the device upon insertion. However, such coatings once in contact with body fluids become a fertile breeding ground for bacteria. Infections can result from prolonged usage of such devices in the body.
For example, invasive medical devices are strongly associated with 68% of the country's 2 million plus nosocomial infections. These infections cost billions of dollars, wasted resources, and of course sadly, many lives. The introduction of new coatings which combat bacterial colonization would be a significant milestone in reducing nosocomial infections.
Therefore, a need exists for coatings and medical devices having coatings that can be inserted into a body lumen without discomfort and with the ability to remain in the lumen for extended periods of time without becoming a site for infection.